


Kiss the Stars

by PalerThanTheMoon



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalerThanTheMoon/pseuds/PalerThanTheMoon
Summary: Luke surprises Julie with a first date under the stars.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 278





	Kiss the Stars

Luke had seemed distracted all day. It's been a few weeks since they performed at The Orpheum and were freed from Caleb's curse thanks to Julie.

_Julie..._

The guys still weren't able to come up with any solid theory on why they could now physically interact with Julie, she was always the only lifer who could see them unless they performed together but now she is the only lifer they were able to actually come in contact with. He'd never forget the way he felt when she hugged him, he was so overwhelmed with emotion that when they pulled apart he followed Julie's lead in cupping each other's faces. After that he didn't want to let go of her. He held her hands as she called for the other members of their band to join them in the hug.

Since then he had been looking for any excuse to touch her. Whether that was nudging her to get her attention when they were writing songs together or resting his elbow on her shoulder like he would do with the guys. He tried to make it seem casual but anytime he came in contact with her it would send waves of excitement through his body and he would feel what is only described as "butterflies" in his stomach. He had wanted to hold Julie's hand since the day she showed his parents the song he wrote for his mother, and now that it's actually a possibility he wanted to hold her hand in the way he would've in that moment more than ever. To show how much she means to him and how thankful he is to her.

Luke couldn't deny his feelings for her, not after everything they've been through. The two hadn't talked about their feelings, or really that night, since then. She had been busy with school work, or would only want to focus on writing new songs, plus she had mentioned that that Nick guy from her school had been acting sort of weird and she was concerned about him. With all that on her plate, Luke didn't want to add to it with a serious discussion about feelings. They had a connection, an unspoken bond.

He knew how he felt for her and was pretty sure he knew she felt the same, when the time was right the two would talk... Or so he kept telling himself. He had always been a passionate individual and never shied away from his feelings or being affectionate to those he cared about and with Julie he just wanted to sing from the rooftops how much he cared for her.

_Rooftops..._

"Uhhh Luke? You in there?" A voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He snapped back to reality to see his two best friends staring at him with both amusement and slight concern.

"What? Yeah, no, I was just thinking about some new lyrics. That's all. What's up?" He tried to play it off but he knew his friends knew him better.

"Right. Is 'lyrics' our new code word for one petite, curly haired, voice of an angel, Latina lead singer?" Alex teased and Reggie smirked.

"'Lyrics' is a cool nickname though." Reggie added.

"Why can't I be thinking about lyrics and Julie? Why can't they both be true?" Luke defended.

"Because one isn't?" Alex deadpanned. "Julie's gonna be home from school in a few minutes, you might want to be able to focus when she arrives."

"I'm always focused when Julie is here."

"Yeah, on her." Reggie mumbled under his breath with a smile.

"Very funny." Luke rolled his eyes.

"What's funny?" A new but familiar voice asked. The guys looked and saw Julie closing the studio doors behind her, "I want to be in on the joke."

Luke couldn't contain his smile when he saw Julie. She was the brightest burning star to him and he was always so mesmerized by this girl.

"It was a Reggie joke, you're not missing much." Alex covered for them, biting back a smile of his own but for a different reason than Luke's.

"Okay... so what have you guys been working on while I was away?" Julie changed the subject.

"Luke got really good at staring into space for five minutes. That was new." Reggie piped, earning a guitar pick being thrown his way from Luke who was leaning against the piano.

"What?" Julie asked, confused, looking from Reggie to Luke.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just Reggie trying to be funny, again. Here," Luke walked over and gently placed his hand on Julie's elbow and guided her to the piano bench. "have a seat, we'll show you what we worked on today. It's not finished, obviously, gotta add the lyrics but we can do that later."

Julie sat down and looked expectantly and excitedly at the guys, ready to listen to what they had come up with and what kind of song she'll be performing next.

* * *

Later that night Julie was up in her room, studying, when she heard a knock on her door. Expecting it to be her dad or Carlos, she called them to come in without looking up from her textbook on her lap. She was a little surprised when she hadn't heard her door open and looked up to see a certain cute ghost standing in her room near the door. "Luke." She acknowledged, closing her textbook and averting her attention to him. "What's up?"

"I-I knocked this time." Luke tried to break the tension, and calm his nerves, with a joke. "You know... boundaries."

Julie nodded and chuckled. "Are you here to work on the lyrics to the new song you and the guys worked on?" Julie asked, curious as to why he was visiting her at nine o'clock at night.

"Uh... no, not exactly." Luke slowly approached Julie. "Do you trust me?" He asked, standing in front of her.

Julie looked at him with confusion and got off her bed to stand in front of him, closing the distance between them a bit. "You know I do, Luke. What is this about, what's going on?" Luke wasn't acting like himself and Julie was beginning to grow concerned. "Is something wrong? Are the jolts from Caleb back? Did you figure out your unfinished business or something?"

Luke smiled at her and let out a small laugh, "No, no. Julie, it's nothing like that. I just... I had an idea and I wanted to try something."

"Oh. Okay... What do you want to try?" Julie asked and Luke held out his hands, faced up, and motioned for Julie to place her hands on his. Julie looked at his hands and hesitantly reached out her own to hold his hands. A smile escaping her lips despite herself.

Luke returned the smile and looked at her for a moment before clearing his throat, "I should warn you I'm not sure if this will even work or not."

"If what will wo-" Julie began questioning but suddenly felt a weird tingle and realized she was no longer in her room but on top of a building in downtown, still holding hands with Luke. "-rk?"

Luke smiled and gave her hands a squeeze before leading her to a picnic that was set up.

"What just happened... Where are we... What is this?"

"I thought it would be nice to have our first date under the stars on the rooftop of The Orpheum." He told her, still gleaming that his plan had worked at all.

"You poofed me." She said quietly as realization set in. "You can poof people?"

"Apparently I can now..." He beamed at her, easing himself and Julie to a seated position on the picnic blanket he had set up.

"Does it always feel like that?" She asked, referring back to the tingling sensation she felt moments ago.

"You get used to it." Luke smirked, letting Julie take all the time she needed to adjust to the situation.

"Date." Julie finally said, catching up to what Luke mentioned earlier. "This is a date?" She began feeling nervous, this was not how she expected her first date to be. She wasn't dressed in a date-appropriate outfit. She had her glasses on and was wearing her paw slippers she wore the fateful night she met the ghostly trio. She also never expected her first date to be on top of a roof of a venue they had played at only weeks prior, or that her first date would be with a ghost!

"Look, I know we haven't really talked about it, but I just really wanted to do something for you. You've completely changed my world, Julie Molina. I also don't want to pressure you or anything so this doesn't even have to be a date, it can just be two friends hanging out on top of a roof at night." Luke looked around at his surroundings. "With a candle lit picnic..."

Julie smiled at Luke, he only ever pushed her to do things that could help her, he never wanted to make her uncomfortable and Julie respected that. She would also be lying if her heart didn't feel like it was in her throat at this moment with how much excited energy she was feeling.

"I'm not dressed for a date..."

"What are you talking about?" Luke laughed. "You look great, Julie... you always look great." He added a little sheepishly. The two of them shared a lingering stare, not sure what to say next. Luke finally looked down and noticed that he was still holding one of her hands. He cleared his throat and forced himself to let go so he could grab the basket he had set up and placed it in front of them.

"I should disclose that I took all of the contents of this basket from your house..."

Julie grinned and shook her head before opening the basket and finding containers from her fridge or from the pantry, and one plate of brownies covered in plastic wrap. "You can't even eat any of this stuff... can you?" She asked.

"No, I can't, but I wasn't worried about that. I just wanted to make this night special for you. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Luke told her.

Julie reached in and grabbed a brownie, taking a cheerful bite. She finally let herself fully take in everything Luke had prepared. The blanket for them to sit on, the candles, the food he stole from her house. This was Luke trying. He put in all the effort he could as a ghost to make this night special for her.

"This is perfect." Julie whispered, looking to Luke once more. "Thank you, Luke." The two shared a smile and Julie felt herself really relaxing and letting go of any concern for how a perfect first date was 'supposed' to go. As long as she was with Luke she didn't care what they did, she could have a good time with him anywhere. As she was relaxing she got a chill from the cool night air and shivered a bit.

"Are you cold?" Luke asked, taking notice.

"I'm fine, it's just a shiver. No big deal." She assured him.

Luke would have offered his sweater or coat for Julie to wear, if he had been wearing one, he forgot he couldn't feel the temperature or weather outside in all of his organizing for tonight. He mentally kicked himself and made a note to at least carry around a sweater with him at all times in case Julie would need it. He looked around, he didn't want to do anything to give Julie the wrong idea or make her uncomfortable so he questioned offering to put the blanket they were sitting on around her to warm her up. He scratched his head and began reaching his arm out to put around her shoulders and nestle her closer to him.

"I could--" He hesitated when Julie took notice of what he was doing. "I mean, unless you don't want me to..."

Julie stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes and face, Luke looked concerned and nervous. She knew he was only trying to help her and probably hadn't thought about how it gets colder at night since he couldn't feel it. She smiled at him and scooted closer to him, leaning into him as he wrapped his arm around her. She felt him let out a sigh of relief and smiled to herself.

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, talking about anything and everything, even thinking up some lyrics out loud for the new song the guys had been working on. Julie had fallen silent and Luke noticed her head kept bobbing, she was tired and fighting to stay awake. He smirked and gently nudged her.

"We should get you home." He whispered to her.

"Hmm?" Julie murmured, not fully coherent.

"Come on." He said, slowly getting her to stand up.

"I'm sorry." Julie apologized, rubbing a hand across her eyes to try and wake herself up more."

"Don't be." He assured her, taking her hands in his. She looked up at him and in the moonlight she was even more beautiful than ever, which he didn't think was possible. A small smile toyed at his lips and he brushed back a few loose strands of hair from her face to behind her ear. The atmosphere between them was electric, it hung heavy in the air between them and Luke found himself finding the courage to try and close the gap between them and kiss her.

Julie watched as he slowly got closer to her, looking her in the eye the whole time to get permission from her. Julie didn't know what to do or say. She liked Luke, she knew this, and this night had been perfect but a part of her wasn't sure if she wanted Luke to kiss her - at least not yet. Julie looked down and took a deep breath.

Luke smiled gently, unbeknownst to Julie and kissed her forehead instead.

"I'm sor-"

"No. Never apologize, Julie." He cut her off, getting Julie to look at him. Luke could only smile at her and then motioned with his head for them to leave. "Let's go." He said, squeezing her hands.

Julie closed her eyes as Luke poofed them back into her bedroom. She opened her eyes again once the tingling stopped and Luke was still staring at her with that same grin he always had on his face.

"Goodnight, Julie." He whispered, reluctantly letting go of her hands.

"Goodnight, Luke." She whispered back to him before he disappeared before her eyes to what she could only assume to be the studio. _What a night..._ She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and like! I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
